


【授权翻译】扭曲天堂

by ayarainheart



Series: Strippers n' Assassins 'verse - 中文翻译 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 下流情话, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 保护欲, 占有欲性行为, 占有欲行为, 告白, 强占有欲Dean Winchester, 意愿play, 控制play, 晨间嘿咻, 有感情的色情文学, 求饶, 浪漫, 浪漫治愈, 窒息play, 第一次约会, 粗暴, 粗暴性爱, 高潮控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 说好的，关于Dean和Castiel关系中的浪漫部分，或者，关于感情便秘的杀手们的感情，和他们的第一次正式约会。





	【授权翻译】扭曲天堂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Twisted Kind of Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273746) by [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy). 

> Many thanks to comtessedebussy for letting me translate this fantastic story into Chinese!

最大的变化，便是那些你未曾注意到的变化。像是坠入爱河，它们开始得很慢——然后，让你一头扎入某个新世界，等你在里面待了很久很久以后，你才会恍然大悟。

Dean在举止上的变化，就是这样的。有时，Dean看起来就像个完全不同的人——然而，他依然是很典型的**Dean**，所以Castiel花了很久，才意识到那些变化。

或许，在Dean用烙铁给Castiel打上标记的时候，他就跨越了那条线；又或许，在Dean从Crowley手里救下Castiel的时候，他就跨越了那条线。但无论原因是什么，某些事情在不知不觉中发生了变化。

某天晚上，这个事实狠狠地正面击中了Castiel。那时，他们正在酒吧里——一次显眼的二连击，让他开始质疑：在他如此了解Dean的情况下，他是如何错过这一系列变化的。

他们和往常一样外出消磨夜晚，在一家破旧的酒吧里喝酒——Castiel本以为，Dean对这类酒吧，连看一眼都不屑。但是，Dean，穿着一件惹人遐想的纽扣衬衫，袖子卷起，对于这个地方来说，他看起来过于优雅。可他慵懒地靠在破旧的酒吧凳子上的模样，却很好地融入了周围的环境。Cas坐在他身旁，喝着自己的啤酒，享受着这份舒适的宁静。在他们身后，两位摩托爱好者在打台球；他还能听到女人们尖声尖气的笑声，试图诱哄男人们请她们喝酒。

“嘿，美人。”Castiel听到背后有人说话。他转过身，用眼睛上下打量着一位高个金发男子，穿着V领T恤，带着英国口音。昂贵的古龙水气味随着他的行踪飘散在房间内。

Castiel还没来得及开口，Dean突然站了起来。

“我不认为他有兴趣。”他冷冰冰地对着V领男说道。

以前，Dean也曾表现得充满占有欲，瞪着任何试图接近Cas的男人。见鬼，Dean甚至还**杀了**那些胆敢用他们的脏手去碰Cas的男人。Castiel完全没提出任何的抗议。他没有试图去说服Dean，不要做愚蠢的事情；因为Dean从不做愚蠢的事情。他甚至连表达烦躁的白眼都懒得翻。Castiel对于眼前的场景毫不惊讶，他向后靠在吧台上，舒舒服服地坐在那里，准备欣赏接下来的场景。他优雅地喝了一口啤酒，看着Dean把V领男痛打了一顿，然后把注意力转向了那两个跟着V领男的混球。

一个破酒瓶，几张翻倒的凳子，随后，加上几个脑震荡的家伙，Dean站直身体，看起来……沾沾自喜的样子？

不。这一次，他的表情不一样了。他的整个行为都不一样了。Cas后知后觉地意识到，那不是**_“别碰_****_Cas_****_，因为他是我的”_**，而只是**_“别碰_****_Cas_****_”_**。或者，也许是**_“别碰_****_Cas_****_，因为你们这种人连给他提鞋都不配_****。_”_**

Dean的话把他的思绪拉回了现实。

“快点，Cas，”Dean粗声粗气地说道。“我们走了。”

有那么一会儿，Castiel思考着，要不要和Dean争论这件事——只是为了好玩。但是，不，对于一个刚刚为你揍趴三个家伙的人，还要违抗他的意愿，那也太忘恩负义了。

“如你所愿。”他顺从地说道，跟上了Dean。

令人惊讶的是，他们回到车上后，Dean并没有充满占有欲地抓住他的胳膊。等他们回家后，Dean也没有粗暴地将他推到墙上。他更没有在他耳边呢喃着那句“你是我的”。事实上，整个晚上，他们都没有再提及那次小意外。几个星期前，Castiel也许会因为这个而开始质疑一切，怀疑Dean是不是不再想要他了。但是，现在，面对Dean行为上的变化，他只是扬了扬眉毛，伸手摸了摸皮肤上的烙印。

相反的，等他们到家后，是Castiel抓住了Dean，让他站着别动，好让自己在良好的光线下，检查他额头上的伤口——Dean在搏斗中唯一受的伤。

“让我看看。”他温柔地说道，站在Dean的两腿之间，检查着他眼睛上方的割伤。

“我没事。”Dean气冲冲地说道，他的怒火短暂地活跃起来。“我可以自己照顾自己。”

“我知道你可以。”Castiel耐心地说道，嘴角露出一丝微笑。他真是太喜欢Dean这份可爱的固执了。

Dean的表情稍稍柔和了下来，他敷衍地点点头，假装无动于衷。虽然，Castiel知道——他自己内心很清楚。

Castiel拿来了医药箱——在Crowley扰乱了他们的生活后，他不得不准备了这个。他擦干净那道浅浅的伤口，敷上了消毒剂和绷带。Dean瑟缩了一下，骂了一连串脏话。Castiel大笑起来。

“有什么这么好笑？”Dean气呼呼地质问道。不过，Castiel知道他并没有在生气。没有真的生气。

“对于枪伤，我都没见你这样抱怨过。”他指出这个事实，“你真是个小孩子。”

“**不许**叫我小孩子。”Dean一边说着，一边瞪着他。

Castiel扬起了眉毛。“否则，你会怎么样？哦嗜血恐怖的杀手啊，完完全全地把我捏在了手心里？”

“否则，”Dean低声喃喃着，抓住Castiel的屁股，把他拉向自己，“我会让你求我手下留情。”

他们的脸近乎相贴；在Dean说话的时候，Castiel可以感觉到Dean喷在他嘴唇上的鼻息、可以感觉到Dean身体的热度、可以闻到Dean的古龙水味。他让自己做出了某种惊讶、害怕的表情。

“哦，别这样！除了这个什么都可以！饶了我，求你了！”他夸张地贴着Dean的嘴唇呢喃着。

他饶有兴致地看着Dean那翠绿色的眼睛里，渐渐布满坚决。“好吧，就是**这样**。”他说着，在Castiel意识到发生了什么之前，他就被Dean抱在了怀里，然后扔到床上，按在Dean的身下。

“你打算在我身上宣示所有权吗？哦可怕的杀手啊。”Castiel问道，“那些男人居然敢挑战你的所有权。难道你不需要重申一下，我是你的？”

作为回应，Dean扯开了Castiel的衬衫领口，露出他的烙印。“不需要。”他说着，亲吻着他胸口凸起的标记。“我们都清楚你属于谁。”

就这样，Dean站起身，开始换衣服。Castiel在床上躺了一会儿，瞪着枯燥的白色天花板，眨着眼睛。Dean冷漠地解着他的衬衫扣子，就好像他刚刚结束了无聊的会计工作，回到了家，正在脱衣服。

他爬下床，从背后靠近Dean，用双手搂住男人的的腰身，闻着他的气味。

“今天晚上，我需要你。”Castiel说道。

Dean转过身，抓住他的屁股，将Castiel拉向自己。

“哦？”他说着，眼里闪过会意的光芒。

“你知道我需要的是什么。好不好？”

一个微笑——或者说，一个得意的微笑——在Dean的嘴角浮现。

“从酒吧开始，你就想要这个了，是不是？”他问道。“你想要这个，想到甚至愿意求饶。我就该在原地让你弯下腰，让在场的所有人都看看我是怎么操你的。然后你会当着所有人的面求我，求我不要停下。”

Castiel呻吟着，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。Dean的那些话，伴着那个低沉的嗓音，穿过他的身体，一直向下、向下，冲向他变硬的下体。

“求我。”Dean命令道。

Castiel想也没想，就作出了回应。“我想让你在原地占有我，就在地板上。在你当着所有人的面操我的时候，让那些玻璃碎片扎进我的皮肤里，让硬木地板在我的身上留下淤痕。”他胡言乱语着，一旦开始说这些，他就停不下来了。“我想让你使我尖叫、求饶，直到我发不出声音。这样他们就都能知道，我是**你的**，他们没有资格碰我。因为你是唯一那个可以碰我的，你是唯一那个可以让我求饶的。我想让他们知道，我只属于你。我想让你把我按在身下，用糟糕的名字称呼我；我想让他们知道，你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”

这回，轮到Dean沉浸在Castiel如此甜美、充满哀求的声音中。Dean发出了呻吟。他更加用力地抓着对方的屁股。“你还没有求我。”他嘶哑地说道，“**求我**。”

那简单的一个词，唤醒了Castiel，让他彻底变硬起来。

“占有我，”他哀求道，“尽可能用力地操我，直到我开始尖叫，再到我无力尖叫。让我知道，我是你的。求你了，你想做什么都可以，只要别对我温柔。就这么**占有我**，就好像那些人还看着；就好像你需要证明我是你的，证明我**属于**你。操我，直到我开始求饶，然后尽情无视我的求饶。”

他发现，等他说完这些话后，他已经快要透不过气了。即将发生的事所带来的激动，挤压着他肺里的空气，使他的求饶渐渐变成呼吸困难的低语。

Dean满足的呻吟回荡在两人的身体之间，他的勃起贴上了Castiel的。接着，他们的嘴唇相贴，激烈、粗暴、并且迅速，还稍稍有点正式。随后，Dean推着Castiel，让他跪下。Castiel心甘情愿地跪在了地上，将他的整个身体交给对方，享受着屈服在对方力量之下的感觉。

他们甚至都没花心思脱去衣服。Dean撕开了Castiel的裤子，强迫他跪趴在地上。紧接着，Castiel感觉某个重量压在了他身上，一只手握住了他的喉咙。他为了这样的夜晚而使用的肛塞很快就被拔了出来，从空中飞过。没有片刻犹豫，Dean就填满了他的身体。

两人同时发出了欣慰的呻吟。

随后，Dean开始摆动身体。用不了多久，他就逼得Castiel开始求饶，求他手下留情。

他享受着自己因此发出的嘶哑声音，Dean掐着他脖子的手，很大程度上阻挠了他发声。他享受着自己多余的、近乎夸张的一句句“求你了”，被对方彻底无视；或者说，那些是在求Dean别停下，**永远别停下**——即便地毯摩擦皮肤的感觉有如燃烧，即便Dean的指甲在他的皮肤上留下了痕迹（作为破旧酒吧的木头和玻璃的替代品，它们也达到效果了），也不要停手。

他在Dean的怀里扭动着，试图让他饥渴的下体和身下的地毯进行摩擦，可Dean只是更用力地掐住了他的喉咙，命令着“**不行**。”Castiel在期待中颤抖着，他的整个身体似乎都变得高度敏感起来，紧绷得就像调得太紧的小提琴弦，等待着Dean的下一个动作，Dean的下一声命令；他的整个身体都等待着被Dean玩弄，而Dean正毫不留情地插入他的体内。Dean玩弄着他紧绷的神经、玩弄着他的身体，就像是小提琴演奏者在演奏欢快的旋律。他的手一直掐着Castiel的喉咙，直到Castiel眼前开始出现星星，直到他的整个世界只剩下眼前狭窄的银色空间、还有Dean从身后顶弄他的感觉。

这和在一场斗殴后、在酒吧硬邦邦的地板上被人操干、血流不止的感觉不一样，但这也给他带来了无上的快感。

当Dean终于允许他射精的时候，他尖叫出声。他疲惫的喉咙拒绝发出声音，于是高声尖叫变成了嘶哑的低语。他感到精疲力竭，他感觉被操了个透。Dean不再支撑着他的身体，他自己的需求也不再支撑着他的意志，他就这么倒在了地毯上，气喘吁吁。

接下来他知道的是，Dean把他抱了起来——以公主抱的形式——亲了他一下，然后把他抱到了床上。

在那之后，两人满脸幸福地将自己裹在了毯子里。Dean将Castiel拉向自己——这个动作，曾经也是某种充满占有欲的姿态，就好像一些看不见的旁观者需要知道，即使在无意识的睡眠中，Castiel也是**他的**。然而，现在，Dean就像盾牌一样，将自己的身体覆在Castiel身上；Castiel依偎在Dean的怀里，享受着这股总是能给他带来安全的力量，渐渐陷入了熟睡。

…

就事件本身来说，它用不了多久就会被遗忘。但是，Cas很快意识到，它进入了某种快速发展模式。

下次**它**发生的时候，是在某个夜晚，两人正走在回家路上。Castiel一般不会太在意他们要往哪儿走，因为Dean了解每一条小巷、每一个屋顶、每一条逃生路线和每一种潜在的伏击，并且对于任意一种情况，他的脑子里都有一打的应急方案，这让他非常有安全感。所以，他只是走在Dean身边，这份亲切的沉默被某种电影般的场景所打破——Castiel应该看看这部电影，来“弥补他糟糕的流行文化知识” 。他甚至都没注意到他们的路线变得越来越阴暗——也许今晚Dean只是觉得无聊、或是无所顾忌，所以，为了好玩，他选择了一条曲折的、更加危险的路线。不出所料，正是因为这样，导致三个恶棍从阴影里出现，他们的眼睛瞬间就盯上了Dean奢侈的西服，昂贵的手表，和他鼓鼓囊囊的钱包。

Dean立刻就把自己的身体挡在了Castiel和那三个家伙之间。他拔出了他的枪，动作流畅、熟练，并且摆出了防御姿态。Castiel站在Dean的身后，把手伸向了自己的枪——以防万一——但是他的经验告诉他，Dean可以控制这个局面。然而，令Castiel惊讶的是，Dean的首要目标，变成了用**他自己的身体**来保护Cas；而他手里的枪，变成了他其次会考虑的事情。

Dean在眨眼间就解决了他们——两个家伙死在枪口下，第三个家伙和Dean的拳头来了个亲密接触。Castiel站在一旁，仰慕着Dean和最后那个家伙搏斗时，顺畅、熟练的动作和肢体行动。

“你没事吧？”等Dean完事后，他问道。Castiel哼哼着，因为Dean才是那个刚刚打完一架的人——在不到一个星期的时间里，这已经是他第二次和人发生斗殴了。

“我没事。”他说着。“谢谢你。”他补充道。

Dean耸耸肩，把整件事当作平凡日常抛至脑后。他对着Castiel伸出胳膊，两人一起走回家，Dean看起来就像百分百的绅士，带着他美丽的伴侣回家；而Cas紧紧地抓着他的伴侣和保护者的臂弯。

回到家后，深夜的倦怠使得他们倒在了床上。他们钻进了厚厚的杯子里面——两人都很喜欢这床被子——Castiel将身体紧贴着Dean，沉浸在他的温暖之中。他们静静地躺在那儿，渐渐昏昏欲睡。突然，Dean温柔的话语打破了这份沉默。

“嘿，Cas。”他轻轻地喃喃着。

“嗯……？”

“和我约会吧。”

“什么？”Cas用一侧胳膊撑起自己，看着Dean，他的眉毛竖起，差点就要窜进发际线。“约会？为什么？”

“行还是不行？”

“你不和人约会，Dean。”他指出。“假如你没注意到的话，我们可不是鲜花和巧克力那种类型的情侣。”

“所以，那就是‘不行’咯？”Dean问道，还有，哦，Castiel是有多么不愿意看到Dean失望。

“不是‘不行’，我只是不太明白，为什么你突然要和我出去约会。”

Dean叹了口气。

下一秒，他的身体覆上了Cas，牢牢地将他的双手按在他的头顶。他的另一只手抓着Castiel的头发，眼睛直直地盯着他，仿佛要将他看穿。窗口透进来的月光，在Dean的脸上落下恰到好处的光亮与阴影，使他看起来更具威胁力。

“我想让你和我出去约会。”Dean说道。他的语气冰冷、平静，并且毫不妥协。“而你比任何人都要清楚，如果让我失望，我会变成什么模样。所以，Cas，宝贝，和我约会吧。”

“好。”Cas瞬间说道。他很享受这种熟悉的感觉——Dean在他上方，致命且不容拒绝。这个字从他嘴里说出，仿佛此时此刻，整个场景会向着他们平时的各种“普通事态”发展而去。

“这就对了。”Dean说道，瞬间露出了笑容。他松开了Cas，躺回到枕头上。

“我希望你的脑袋里能有些特别的主意。”Castiel指出。“考虑到你平时把我们两个都宠坏了，我很难想象，什么样的场景才能足以特殊到成为我们之间的约会。”

他意有所指，他知道的；并且他很清楚，Dean也知道。Dean从没拒绝过他任何东西，不计代价地在衣服、食物、旅游和娱乐项目上面挥霍金钱。他们在屋顶和部分餐厅里吃的晚餐，那些账单说不定可以喂饱一整个挨饿的小村庄。他们环游世界，住在各种顶级奢华的酒店里。拜访了巴黎、罗马、柏林，还有各个国家的首都。老实说？Castiel根本想不到，还有什么是他想要、却无法拥有的东西。

“我会好好想想的。”Dean说着，看到Castiel盯着自己，便对他抛了个媚眼。

对于这点，Castiel深信不疑。他很喜欢Dean带给他惊喜——带着这份舒适的念头，他依偎在Dean的怀里。Dean再次紧紧地抱住他，将身体覆在Castiel身上，保证他紧挨着自己，让他感到安全。

“你不打算操我了吗？”Cas昏昏欲睡地呢喃着。

他感觉Dean的气息喷在他的脖子上。“我觉得你今天已经累坏了，Cas。”Dean贴着他的皮肤低语着。他们今天有份工作，在工作期间，他们抽空进行了两轮快速性爱。Dean知道他处于“愉悦的酸疼边缘”，差点就要变成“不怎么愉快的精疲力竭”。

“明天早上我再操你。”面对Castiel为了表达抗议发出的哼哼声，他这么建议道。

“嗯……”Castiel转过身，更深地将脑袋埋进了Dean的颈窝。Dean将他抱得更紧，两人渐渐陷入了沉睡。

…

早晨，嘴唇贴着皮肤的触感唤醒了Cas。那两片嘴唇在他身上蜿蜒而上，待它们触及他的脖子时，变成了戏弄般的啃咬。他的眼睛颤抖着睁开，阳光温柔地洒进了他们的屋子里，在Dean的头顶上落下一个光环，映衬着他翠绿色的眼睛——明亮、清醒、闪耀着光芒。

“嗯……”Cas满足地咕哝着，试图更深地陷入床单里，感受着Dean的爱意布满他的皮肤。

“你有没有觉得，我是个信守诺言的人，Cas？”Dean贴着他的皮肤呢喃着。

“是的。”Castiel欣喜地说道，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。那就是为什么，他感觉到了Dean突然的动作，而不是看到。发现Dean坐起身，不再亲吻他后，他抗拒地呜咽起来。随后，他感觉自己被粗暴地翻过了身。

“我答应过，我会在早上操你。”Dean一边慢条斯理地说着，一边开拓着Castiel的身体。“并且我说到做到。”

“嗯哼……”便是Castiel说的所有话；他还没有彻底清醒，但是很快就进入了状态。Dean的手指并不温柔，但它们很有效率。它们玩弄着他的穴口，没有太顾及要让他感觉舒服，但是完美、高效地一点一点将他慢慢撑开，直到Castiel感觉自己刚好被撑开到足以接纳Dean。尽管Dean的动作几乎不近人情，Cas还是感觉自己在Dean的触碰下硬了起来。Dean正在触碰他，Dean马上就要操他、**使用**他，这个念头让他变得性奋。

“求你了。”他贴着枕头喃喃着。

“马上就好了，Cas。”他听到了Dean的声音，低沉粗哑、气喘吁吁。他能感觉到Dean的阴茎，坚挺着贴着他的皮肤，急切地想要进入Castiel。但是并没有Castiel想要被Dean的阴茎填满那般急切。

Castiel扭动着，在此期间，把他的屁股撅到了空中。他不在乎自己看起来是有多尴尬、多荒唐，他**需要**Dean进入他，**现在**就要。

“Dean，**求你了**。”他重复道。

Dean接受了他的邀请。首先，是Dean的手指，掐住了Castiel的臀部，好让他保持不动，或是留下淤痕；随后，是Dean的阴茎，进入了他的身体——刚好合适——撑开的程度舒适到恰到好处，短暂的摩擦给人以愉悦的痛苦。

“你的小洞还真紧，Cas。我还以为，我已经操了你淫荡的小洞足够多了，它就不会这么紧了，Cas。”

“呃，”便是Cas能说出的所有话。

“那么，我还是喜欢它紧一点。”Dean用手抚摸着Castiel的后背，依然保持不动，简直令人恼火。“我知道，除了我以外，没有人碰过你那淫荡的小洞。它之所以会那么紧，是因为：只有我才能把它操开，然后看着我的精液沿着你的大腿流下。”

“是的。”Castiel低语着，希望用这个简单的词来和Dean交流；希望Dean能一直、**一直**用这种方式来和他说话。

他动了动，希望这个动作可以鼓励**Dean**开始摆动，告诉他，他已经再也受不了了。再有一秒静止不动，他就要爆炸了。但是Dean的反应，却只是狠狠地在他屁股上打了一下。

“给我乖乖别动，然后就像个婊子一样好好接受这一切，听到了吗？你敢动一下试试。”Dean命令道。

Castiel愣住了。他知道，如果不按照Dean说的去做，会是什么样的后果。他将没法得到高潮。

相反的，他用手揪住床单，咬住了枕头，身体的每一寸都紧张得像是一根紧紧缠绕的绳子，努力保持不动。另一方面，Dean把这当成了摆动身体的信号，开始无情地在Castiel顺从、静止的身体里驰骋起来。

在Dean操他的时候，Castiel用尽一切自制力，来让自己保持不动。他能感觉到汗水顺着他的每一寸皮肤流淌而下，就好像他在做某些更消耗体力的事情，而不是**保持不动**。Dean不慌不忙地摆动着，无情地在Castiel身体里反复抽插着，却还是设法把整个过程延长到令人痛苦的时长，让人感觉时间就像在用慢动作缓缓爬过。

“Dean！”Castiel喘着气，哆嗦着，发着抖，**需要**被释放。

作为回应，他听到Dean发出了一声满足的呻吟，然后射在了他里面。他把那当作信号，任由高潮冲刷着自己的身体——就像是太多的水瞬间被排出一样——直到他变得有如树叶般、伴着每次喷发不住颤抖。他依稀能感觉到Dean的双手搂着他；这一次，他温柔地搂着他，让他的身体被高潮淹没。随后，他的呼吸渐渐趋于平复。

等他结束之后，Dean再次把他翻了个身，在他唇上落下一个甜蜜、缠绵的吻。Castiel感觉自己沉沦在这甜美的嘴唇里，沉溺在这给予他幸福的臂弯里。还有什么，能让他比现在更加快乐呢？

“今天，我来做晚饭？”结束这个吻后，Dean问道。Castiel对着他眨眨眼，享受着眼前的美人用双手撑着自己、在阳光的照耀下泛着金色光芒的景象。

“好啊。”他表示赞同。Dean是个好厨师，他的菜肴总是精心制作、美味、辛辣、充满滋味——就和他用手触碰过的任何东西一样。

那天晚上，Dean做了非常辣的印度菜，它的味道浸透了肉和米饭，融化在他的嘴里。就像是在他嘴里产生了一次高潮。Castiel以前说过这句话，让Dean愉悦不已。

“我喜欢成为你高潮的唯一来源。”他那么说道。

他向后靠坐在椅子里，吃得饱饱的，异常满足，并且突然感到非常困倦。Dean坐在桌子的对面，露出了笑容。

“累了？”他问道。

“是啊。”Castiel承认道。“今天一早，你就把我累坏了。”

“好吧，别在桌子上睡着了。”Dean回嘴道。“我可不想把你抱到床上。”

Castiel哼哼着。“可是，你会的。”他把脑袋靠在椅背上，故意假装开始打呼噜。他不太确定，什么时候假睡变成了真睡，但那显然没有花上太多时间。在他意识到之前，他就陷入了昏睡。

他又一次在温暖中醒来，阳光洒在他的脸上。Dean一定是把他抱到了床上——不管他再怎么抗议——然后让他一觉睡到了天亮。他是什么时候变得这么懒了，Castiel心想着，然后伸了个懒腰——

看到了他们身处的房间。因为，这绝对不是他们的公寓外的景色。并且，Castiel意识到——这也不是他们的卧室。那不是他们的墙壁，也不是他们的窗帘，或者他们的落地镜，以及他们豪华的地毯和同样豪华的家具。

他再次眨眨眼，试图驱散眼里的睡意，观察着他所身处的豪华套房。

它看起来显然属于某位君主，并且因为某个很好的理由而被砍掉了头。

Dean正坐在他身边的床上，穿戴整齐——显然在等他醒来，并且一副坦然自若的模样。

“Dean？”他呼唤道，转过脑袋。

“早安，瞌睡虫。”

“我们在哪儿？”他睡意朦胧地问道。

“巴黎。”

“你给我下药了。”Castiel控诉道。

“是啊。”Dean漫不经心地承认了。

“然后把我失去知觉的身体运过了国界。”他继续说道，发现自己的身体渐渐苏醒过来，惊喜和陶醉的快感在他得到充分休息的四肢中蔓延开来。

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“你说你想要惊喜。这就是‘惊喜’的一部分。”

“啊。”他顿了顿，环顾四周，在他更清醒的状态下观察着他身处的环境。他的下巴差点掉了。这整个套房就和——好吧，就和他们的公寓一样大，那可以说是相当的大了。床本身宽敞又精致，挂着华丽的窗帘。整个房间里，从躺椅到沙发，精致的家具散落在房内……这里的每个细节都装饰得有如宫殿，他还能透过窗户看到别致的巴黎街头。他刚才觉得这里像是皇宫，其实没有什么不对。如果无视窗外的景色，他很难相信自己不在凡尔赛宫。

“这**是**什么地方？”他大声地提出了疑问。

“丽兹酒店的皇家套房。这是我能想到的最令人印象深刻的地方，仅次于把你偷偷带进白金汉宫。”

“然后你选择了不违法的那个选项？”Castiel问道，扬起了眉毛。

Dean耸耸肩。“严格说来，我绑架了你。”他指出。

“没错。”Castiel表示同意。

惊喜的感觉越发强烈，混合着兴奋，促使他从床上下来，准备穿衣服。他四下找着他的衣服，发现他们的两个手提箱整齐地摆在床边。

“你还有时间打包我们的箱子，把我带到这里，然后安顿好一切？在一天时间里？”他问道，对此表示佩服不已。

Dean耸耸肩。“你对衣着又不挑剔。”

他看着Castiel穿上纽扣衬衫和休闲长裤。Dean那总是穿着整套西装的习惯开始渐渐消失，而他却发现自己几乎一直穿着正装。

“所以，我们的约会什么时候开始？”他问道，转身面向Dean。

“今晚。”

Castiel点点头，把Dean拉向自己。

“好吧，我很惊喜。”他说道。“并且印象深刻。”他前倾身体，飞快地亲了他一下，表示感激。“谢谢你。”他喃喃着。

“等你看到剩余的部分再说。”Dean转移了话题。但Castiel可以感觉到，他也非常地开心。

他们花了一天的时间把巴黎逛了个遍，刻意避开了杜伊勒里宫、卢森堡、卢浮宫和巴黎圣母院。“去他妈的游客。”Dean咕哝着。Castiel看着他，想象着Dean是一位君主，统治着卢浮宫，不允许任何人接近他完美的城堡。那真是一副令人愉悦的画面。

他们漫步在塞纳河边，在桥上亲吻（不，不是那座被已婚夫妇挂满定情锁的愚蠢的桥，非常感谢），然后偷了几位游客的钱包。对于Dean展示的又一项技能，Castiel除了扬扬眉毛，什么都没说。

最终，伴随着太阳在天空中划出绚丽的色彩，光芒沿着屋顶渐渐消散，夜晚降临了，他们回到酒店，一套又一套地试穿着新西装，来为他们的“约会”精心打扮。Castiel选了一套深蓝色的西服——Dean曾经（顺便）告诉过他，这非常衬托他的眼睛——然后紧张地站在镜子跟前。

他感觉自己就像是准备参加第一次约会、激动到难以自持的青少年，等着被他的白马王子迷得神魂颠倒。

一位杀手白马王子。不过，正是这样，才让他显得更为特别。

他强迫自己深深地吸了一口气。他曾被Dean亲自绑架、开枪、折磨、打上烙印、用枪操弄，并且差点被他近距离射杀。不知为何，这些事都没有一次和Dean的约会来得令他紧张。他们拥有的一切已经如此完美，完美到让Cas害怕自己某天早晨醒来，会发现这只是一场梦——这也意味着，他完全不知道，今天晚上该期待些什么。他只知道，无论那是什么，他都会喜欢的。它一定是完美的。

他会和Dean一起，所以，它当然是完美的。

“准备好了吗？”Dean问道，满意地用眼睛打量着Castiel被西服包裹的身形。

“是的。”Castiel吸了一口气。Dean对他伸出胳膊，他便勾住了他的胳膊。就算路人或者其他酒店住客看到两个男人在一起，手挽着手，他们也根本不在意。

“你打算告诉我，你准备带我去哪儿吗？”Castiel问道。

“不。”

Castiel叹了口气。争执是没用的——于是，一路上，他变得更加兴奋。

他们走过几条中世纪巴黎留下的弯弯曲曲的通道，走下几步台阶，最后来到了一个黑暗而寒冷的地方。

“我们在哪儿？”Castiel问道。

“地下墓穴。”Dean说道，不知从哪里掏出一支手电筒。“这是横跨整个巴黎的地下网络。也是墓地。”他补充道，指了指那些Castiel意识到是……头骨的玩意儿。排列在墙上。从地板到天花板都是。

Castiel甚至没注意到自己张大了嘴。

“这就是我们进行约会的地方？”他问道。

“别那么失望。你喜欢那些毛骨悚然、病态的东西。”Dean反击道，伸出一只手，Castiel握了上去。“来吧。”他说道，熟练地引导Castiel穿过黑暗曲折的通道，直到他们抵达一个更大的区域，蜡烛温暖地照耀着，中间有一张精心布置的桌子，旁边还有一个空间加热器。这里的墙上也挂着头颅和骨架，从地板挂到天花板，但是布置好的桌子看起来舒适而隐蔽——正投他们所好。

“来吧？”Dean做了个手势。他先替Castiel拉开一张椅子，然后自己坐了下来。Castiel坐下后，露齿而笑，对于Dean无比绅士的关怀感到甚是荣幸、且极为愉悦。

Dean在他对面舒舒服服地坐好。烛光以恰到好处的方式映照着他的脸，使他原本美丽的脸庞成为了光影的绚丽把戏。他眼睛深处藏着某种黑暗、邪恶的东西，与他在柔和的光线下近乎发光的方式形成鲜明对比。如果Castiel有相机，他会把他拍下来——这个角度很完美，Dean身后的头颅和骨架墙提供了完美背景，适合给那些黑暗、邪恶的坏人们拍照。

Dean以一个潇洒的动作把盘子里的食物揭开，它们早已在桌子上摆好，等着他们来享用。那是很简单的食物，绝对不是典型的巴黎风格（汉堡，薯条，啤酒），但它们都是用Castiel喜欢的方式制作的，并且绝对的、彻彻底底的、无可挑剔。

“你怎么做到这一切的？”Castiel问道，对于这精心制作的食物、摆好的桌子感到十分惊讶——而且这里看不到任何幽灵。

“哦，我认识一些人。”Dean漫不经心地说道。“别担心，没人会来打扰我们的。这就是这里的好处之一。”

他们毫不迟疑地开始享用美食。汉堡击中了Castiel的味蕾，他快乐地发出了呻吟。他看见Dean在微笑，毫无疑问，他对Castiel发出的呻吟表示非常满意，然后开始享用自己的食物。

他们在某种舒适的沉默中吃了一会儿。

“那么，”Castiel开口道，无法再拖延这个话题。

“嗯？”

“Dean，这是要向着什么方向进行？”

Dean抬头看着他，目不转睛。

“我是说，通常人们进行约会，了解彼此，陷入爱河，然后选择生活在一起。而……好吧，我们是反过进行来的，是不是？所以，约会将会把我们带向哪儿？”

Dean耸耸肩。“我不知道，Cas。我只是希望我们能进行一次约会。”

Castiel点点头。“我喜欢这里。”他说着，指指周围。“非常喜欢。但我只是想让你知道，对于我们所有拥有的，我感到非常快乐。我们没有必要顺着这个去向任何地方。因为，我觉得，我们已经成为了我们想要成为的模样。”

这是他们第一次用这么公开的方式谈论他们的关系。那感觉很奇怪，和一个被通缉的杀人犯讨论关系进展——但是不知为何，又感觉没什么不对。即便这位杀人犯事实上绑架了他，并且把他带到另外的国家。Castiel想着，如果Dean买花送给他，然后带他去餐厅——那就更怪了。**所以**，他开始感到担忧。

Dean看起来一副沾沾自喜的样子。

“很好。”他说道。但是，在他的眼中，有着某种比沾沾自喜更为柔软的东西。

他们吃完了食物，然后是甜点（美味的巧克力蛋糕）。接着，Dean把椅子推开，站起身。Castiel抬头看着他，对这个突然的动作感到惊讶，但是Dean看起来不像是准备离开的样子。相反的，他走到一个阴暗的角落，捣鼓着某些东西。之后，一种舒缓、慢悠悠的音乐充满了地下墓穴。

Dean对着依然坐着的Cas伸出手。“和我跳支舞？”他问道，虽然这句话听起来不像是在提问。

Castiel顺从地站起身，握住Dean的手，任由自己被拽入对方的怀抱。Dean把他带到更光滑的地板上，紧紧地抱着他，两人开始伴着音乐摇摆。

Castiel把脑袋搁在Dean的肩膀上，享受着被Dean拥入怀中的感觉。Dean让他感觉很安全；Castiel知道Dean会一直照顾他，会一直保护他。他搂住Dean的腰，让自己的手钻入Dean的西装下面，享受着Dean结实的身躯贴着自己的感觉，然后用手摸着他的配枪。他笑了，Dean也轻轻地笑了起来。

是啊，Dean会永远保护他，并且那份证明，就在他手里——只要有任何人胆敢碰他，Dean就会用子弹射穿他。Dean是他高大、强壮的守护者，是他无畏的王子；他会紧紧抱着他，永远不放手。并且，恰恰就在这个时候，Dean更加用力地抱住了Castiel，将两人的身体贴到一起，任由Castiel享受着Dean的怀抱给他带来的温暖和安全感。“你是我的。”他在Castiel的耳边轻声说道，Castiel在满足中发起抖来。他是属于Dean的，没有什么可以把他从Dean手里夺走。Dean也永远不会**允许**任何事情把Castiel从他身边夺走。

“我爱你。”他轻轻地说道。在他呢喃着这句话的时候，他都不敢抬头去看Dean。他感觉Dean依旧贴着他，但他的身体突然绷紧了，对于这意想不到的表白感到惊讶不已。

最终，他害羞地抬起头，对上了Dean的视线。那双眼睛难以置信地盯着他，那份平静、镇定、自信、克制的外表突然消失了。“我——”

“你不用把它说出来，Dean。”Cas温柔地说道。“我知道。”

“很好。”Dean喃喃着，将Cas拉向自己的怀抱，亲了他一下。

“在今晚剩余的时间里，我的计划是，”Dean贴着他的嘴唇呢喃着，“在我们的房间里的每一样家具上做爱，然后把它们全都弄坏。”

“听起来不错。”

“我是说，**所有的**家具。我会不停地操你，直到你没法走路。”Dean说道——如果这句话是对任何其他人说的，那它听起来就像是某种威胁。

“和我理解的一样。”Cas赞同道。


End file.
